All Worth It
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Punture story Things aren't always what they seem. There's always that question people ask themselves will I be enough to save the other person even though I'm the one who's drowing.


Disclaimer: I do not own any thing to do with the movie or Mike Weiss's life; I do own my ideas and my characters.

(An: I am using Chris Evans portrayal of Mr. Weiss, I would like to state that I am in no way trying to put down Mr. Weiss, I am not trying to offend anyone with my story. I will take any constructive criticism any of you would like to offer. Thank you so much. Before I go I would like to say that I truly love this movie and cried at the end of it. End)

I have 56 people to delegate, I don't have time to bail him out or pick him up. My boyfriend, yes I know is a drug addict. At the moment there is nothing I can do about it. Don't get me wrong I love Mike. Why did I fall in love with Mike you ask? Because he's ballsy, brassy, carefree and underneath all that, is a heart of gold, it took a while though for me to see that. When I first met Mike, I wanted nothing more than to get away from him. He was annoying he talked way too much and he kept trying to talk to me. He was also persistent, he wouldn't leave me alone and like I said he kept trying to talk to me. I finally made my escape when he had been distracted. I thought I gotten away from him and would never see that annoying, loud guy again. I was wrong; some numbskull at the bar had apparently given Mike my number and my address. It seemed like day and night I either heard from him or ran into him. It finally got be too much, I yelled at him one morning on my way to work and told him that I would file a restraining order against him if he didn't leave. I had planned on fulfilling my threat, but while at work I decided otherwise. That night when I came home, I didn't see him; there were no messages on my answering machine from him either. I didn't encounter him for the next 5 weeks; it was as if he had disappeared. I wasn't complaining, I could go to work and not have to worry about running into him or coming home to have about seven messages from him asking me out. I was pretty impressed with myself that I had actually yelled at him. I'm not one for confrontation; I try to avoid it if I can. Which is probably why I let people walk on me at work, I don't tell them no. Like I said before I was so happy with myself, I was so in my own little bubble that I had started to forget to watch the world around me. I ran into things during the day, I spilled things; thankfully, I rode the bus to work because me driving right then would have disastrous. But the most important thing I forgot was to watch when I went home. I get off at the bus stop, but it's like four or five blocks from my house so I have to walk the rest of the way. Normally I would walk under every lamppost, and in every bright light source. However, I wasn't paying attention and was just walking down the sidewalk in my own little bubble not realizing I was being followed. I wasn't aware of my "shadow" until I passed a local grocery store that had a little dog tied up outside while the owner would sit out and smoke. The little dog had never barked at me, it barked everyone else. When I walked past the little dog started barking I was already past the dog, which meant someone was behind me. The owner must've been inside because normally he told the dog to stop. The little dog barked in a way I had never heard it bark before, this worried me. I cursed myself for being so stupid not to be aware of my surroundings. I was alone at night, I lived on a block were people didn't sit outside. I kept walking not daring to look back. I was almost home; I tried to remember which key I used to open my door, I glanced down at the keys I held tightly in between my fingers in my fist. My "shadow" was silent, I wondered who it was, how many of them were there, what they wanted from me and what they would do to me. The last two questions my brain answered for me, telling me that they would take my money and anything else of value and that they would beat me up and possibly rape me. I shivered trying to remember anything to help me fend off my attackers or attacker. I was almost home, I had one more street to cross to my block and then it was just a few seconds until I would be at my door. I should've expected it, but I didn't, just as I crossed the street going past the alleyway, I was grabbed. I was grabbed and slammed against the left alleyway wall. I struggled against the grip that held me. I now saw that it was three guys, other than that I couldn't tell who they were.


End file.
